דבורת הדבש
דבורת הדבש (מכונה גם דבורת הדבש המערבית או דבורת הדבש האירופית, שם מדעי: Apis mellifera או Apis mellifica) היא מין של דבורה השייך לסוג דבורת-הדבש (Apis) שבמשפחת הדבוריים. אוכלוסיות רבות של דבורת הדבש בויתו ולמין חשיבות חקלאית וכלכלית אדירה, כמאביק החשוב ביותר עבור גידולים חקלאיים, וכן כיצרן דבש ומגוון מוצרי מכוורת נוספים. מבוא אלטרנטיבי: תכליתה של החקלאות היא לייצר מזון לבני אדם ולבעלי חיים וכן חומר גלם לתעשייה. אחת התוצרים הוא פֵּרות וזרעים. הפרי והזרע של של הצמח מתחיל את התפתחותו בדרך כלל כתוצאה מהאבקה של של הפרח, כלומר העברת גרגרי אבקה ממאבק של פרח אל צלקת של הפרח מאותו צמח או אחר. העברת האבקה יכולה להתרחש באמצעות גורמים שונים כמו:רוח, מים או בעלי חיים - בעיקר דבורים: Hymenoptera דבוראיים. .המקור:דן איזיקוביץ , דבורת הדבש - חשיבותה בחקלאות המודרנית וסיכוייה ביהודה ושומרון, מתוך מחקרי יהודה ושומרון – קובץ כ', 2011 תת-מינים מבחינים במספר תת-מינים במין דבורת הדבש. הידועים והחשובים שבהם: *הדבורה האיטלקית הזהובה (A. mellifera var. ligustica) *הדבורה הארצישראלית האפורה, נקראת גם דבורה סורית (A. mellifera var.'' syriaca''). *הדבורה האירופית השחורה (A. mellifera var. mellifera). *הדבורה הקרניולית הכהה (A. mellifera var. carnica). *הדבורה הקווקזית השחורה (A. mellifera var. caucaica). *דבורה קטלנית - זן מכלוא שהתפרא מורפולוגיה ימין|ממוזער|מבנה הגוף של דבורת הדבש בגוף הדבורים יש שלושה חלקים: ראש, חזה ובטן. בראש זוג מחושים, עיניים ופה עם שתי לסתות, למציצה ולנשיכה. אל החזה מחוברים שני זוגות כנפיים ושלושה זוגות רגליים. הפועלות, שהן רוב הדבורים, הן נקבות מנוונות. בבטן הפועלת בלוטות דונג, הנקרש בצורת קשקשים על גופה, ובקצה הבטן מצוי עוקץ משונן שהוא גלגול צינור ההטלה של הנקבה. השינון דמוי ראשי חץ לא מאפשר שליפת העוקץ כאשר הנעקץ בעל עור גמיש (בני אדם ויונקים אחרים), הוא נתלש מגוף הדבורה וכתוצאה מכך העוקצת מתה. בבסיס העוקץ נמצאת שלפוחית הארס. (ראו להלן) על הרגליים יש שערות הנקראות מברשת, המשמשות לאיסוף אבקת הפרחים, אותו נושאת הדבורה אל הכוורת בכיס מיוחד הנקרא טנא, הנמצא בבסיס הרגלים האחוריות. עוקצה של המלכה חלק, והיא יכולה לעקוץ מספר רב של פעמים. לזכרי הדבורים אין עוקץ או טנא. עוקץ הדבורה הפניה לערך מורחב:העוקץ של הדבורה העוקץ של הדבורה הוא הנושא הראשון אשר מעסיק את הבא במגע עם דבורים ובייחוד את דבוראי. לאדם רגיל עקיצת דבורה גורמת לתופעות הבאות: כאב, תפיחות וגרדת במקום העקיצה. העוקץ של הדבורה נמצא בקצה הבטן. הוא חבוי בתוך הפרק האחרון של העוקץ. עם זאת, גם בשעת מנוחה ניתן להבחין בקצה החד. הדבורה, ה"פועלת" משתמשת בעוקץ לצורכי הגנה והתקפה. הארס פעיל מאוד והורג מיד זבובים וחרקים קטנים. גם על בעלי חוליות השפעתו של הארס חזקה. חיי הדבורים ממוזער|ימין|200px|תאי ולד ומלכונים דבורת הדבש היא יצור המתקיים בחברתיות מלאה בכוורת משלה. מושבות דבורי דבש מונות עשרות אלפי עד מאות אלפי פרטים. בכל מושבה יש לרוב מלכה אחת אשר לה גוף גדול יחסית לשאר הפרטים (עד 20 מ"מ). בבטנה של המלכה שחלה גדולה ומפותחת, בה נאגרים תאי הזרע. המלכה היא הנקבה היחידה במושבה בעלת יכולת הטלת ביצים מופרות (דיפלואידיות - בעלות "סט" מלא של גנים) והעמדת צאצאים משני הזויוגים (זכרים ונקבות). המלכה היא לרוב האם של הפרטים האחרים במושבה. בדרך כלל רק המלכה מטילה ביצים, אך במקרה שהמלכה מתה או אבדה, יכולות גם הפועלות להטיל ביצים בלתי מופרות (הפלואידיות - בעלות חצי "סט" של גנים), מהן יבקעו זכרים בלבד. כלומר, הדבורה נחשבת לאורגניזם הפלודיפלואיד. הזדווגות חד פעמית בצעירותה של המלכה מספיקה לכל חייה, אך מעריכים כי המלכה מזדווגת במשך חייה יותר מפעם אחת. אורך חייה של המלכה, מגיע ל-5 שנים. מרבית הפרטים במושבה הן נקבות "פועלות" והן אלה שמבצעות את כל עבודות איסוף המזון, טיפול בולדות, שמירה ותחזוקה בכוורת. שחלתן של הפועלות קטנה, ובה רק 2-12 שחליות (לעומת כ-180 למלכה) והיא, כאמור אינה יכולה להיות מופרה. אורך חייה של הפועלת, מושפע מכמות העבודה שהיא מבצעת, ונע בין 33 יום בקיץ, עד ל-8 חודשים בחורף. תפקיד הפועלות מתחלק, בהתאם לגילן, ובהתאם לצרכיה של הכוורת. ב-3 הימים הראשונים לגיחתה של הדבורה, היא עוסקת בניקוי התאים, והכנתם לקבלת ביצים או מזון. בימים 3-6, מאכילה הפועלת את הזחלים הבוגרים באבקת פרחים מעורבת בדבש. בימים 6-11, מאכילה הדבורה את הזחלים הצעירים, במזון פועלות או מזון מלכות. מזונות אלו מופרשים מבלוטות הרוק של הדבורה, ומכילים חלבונים וויטמינים שונים. בימים 11-21, עוסקת הדבורה בבניית חלות ובאיחסון המזון. בימים הבאים, יוצאת הדבורה מחוץ לכוורת, ומביאה אבקת פרחים וצוף. הזכרים מונים בין כמה עשרות לכמה מאות פרטים, תלוי בעונת השנה, ואורך חייהם כחודשיים. אורכם של הזכרים כ-18 מ"מ, עיניהם גדולות ונוגעות אחת בשנייה מעל הראש, והם מגושמים מאד. הזכרים אינם נוטלים חלק במשימות המושבה והם מופקדים על הפרית המלכה בלבד. הדבורים ניזונות מדבש ואבקת פרחים. את אבקת הפרחים אוספות הדבורים ברגליהן, מביאות אותו לקן, ומאחסנות אותו בתאים, סביב תאי הולד. הדבש מיוצר מצוף, העובר שינויים על ידי אנזימים בזפק של הדבורה. לאחר שהוא מובא לקן ומוכנס לתאים, הופך הדבש להיות סמיך יותר עקב אידוי המים שבצוף. הדבורים חיות ופועלות בקן משך כל השנה. הטמפרטורה האידאלית לפעילותן של הדבורים היא 35o, וכדי לשמור על טמפרטורה זו, הן מחממות את הקן בחורף על ידי פעילות שרירים והתקבצות לאשכול קטן במרכז הקן, ומקררות אותו בקיץ על ידי אידוי טיפות מים שהן תולות בקן למטרה זו, וניפנוף כנפיים רצוף. רבייה והתפתחות ימין|ממוזער|200px|מלכה בין פועלות המלכה מזדווגת פעם אחת בחייה, בעת "מעוף הכלולות". תאי הזרע הרבים נאגרים בשלפוחית הזרע, הנמצאת בין הנרתיק לשחלות, ומשמשים את המלכה במשך כל חייה. כל ביצה מוטלת על ידי המלכה לתוך תא נפרד בכוורת (תאי הטלה). מהביצים המופרות, שמהוות את הרוב, בוקעות הנקבות הפועלות שהינן דבורות עקרות. המלכות נוצרות גם הן מאותן הביצים, אלא שהן הוטלו לתאים מיוחדים - מלכונים הנבנים בשולי החלה, והתמיינו באופן מיוחד על ידי מזון המלכות - מזון עשיר בחלבונים, המכיל בין היתר הורמונים שונים. את הביצים הבלתי מופרות שמהם בוקעים הזכרים, מטילה המלכה לתוך תאים רחבים יותר מתאי הפועלות, אך רק אם יש צורך בהם. זוהי למעשה רביית בתולים - פרתנוגנזה, המאפיינת חרקים רבים. כאמור סוג הדבורה נוצר על פי גודל התא. לפני פעולת ההטלה המלכה מכניסה את חלקו הקדמי של גופה לתא ההטלה, ופושקת את רגליה הקדמיות עד שהן נוגעות בדופן הפנימית של התא, ובמידה וגודל התא קטן או גדול משל תא של זכר, מופעל דחף עצבי אל שרירי דופן הצינור המקשר בין שלפוחית הזרע והנרתיק, באופן שתאי זרע נשאבים ומועברים לנרתיק בו בזמן שעוברת בו הביצה, וכך מוטלת ביצה מופרת לנקבה פועלת או למלכה לפי גודל התא. לעומת זאת בתא זכרי פיסוק רגלי המלכה אינו מפעיל דחף עצבי להפעלת שאיבת הזרע, וכך מוטלת ביצה לא מופרת. דבורה מתפתחת בארבעה שלבים - גלגול מלא: ביצה ממנה בוקעת לרווה, ההופכת לגולם, וממנו בוקעת דבורה בוגרת. הגלגול המלא לוקח כ-21 יום אצל הפועלות, 16 יום אצל המלכה, ו-24 יום אצל הזכר. זיווג המלכה This bees'-eye view of the aerial mating of domestic honeybees comes from the documentary More Than Honey. Learn more about bee mating and the documentary on PopSci: http://www.popsci.com/science/article/2013-09/follow-queen-bee-her-maiden-mating-flight thumb|ימין|335 px|More Than Honey: Queen Honeybee Mating Flight כוורת ערך מורחב:כוורת דבורים הדבורים בונות כוורת העשויה דונג ובנויה מאלפי תאים בצורת משושה. המבנה מכונה גם "חלת דבש", ואותו בונות הדבורים ממעמד הפועלות. הדבורים מחלקות את התאים לתאים המיוחדים לדבש ולתאים להטלת ביצים וגידול הזחלים. בטבע משתכנות הדבורים בגזעי עצים, מתחת לגגות בתים ובכל מקום שבו מצאו מחסה מאיתני הטבע ומבעלי חיים החומדים את הדבש. בדבוראות בת ימינו, כוורת דבורים היא תיבה מעץ שבתוכה מגדל הדבוראי מושבה של דבורים. הדבורים מצויות בכוורת על מסגרות של חלות, שבסיסן הוא תבנית שעוונית, שבה הוטבעו בסיסי התאים. הדבורים בונות על הבסיס את התא. התא ייבנה על ידי הפועלות מדונג שהופרש מגופן ויכיל בהמשך ביציות, אבקת פרחים, צוף או דבש. הדבש נאגר בתאים מיוחדים כך שבתהליך רדיית דבש ניתן להוציא מהתאים את הדבש ולשמור על החלות הבנויות לשימוש חוזר. התנחלות ימין|ממוזער|250px|ה"זכרים" מורחקים מהקן אחרי שאחד מהם הזדווג עם המלכה הבתולה באביב, בעת שיש בקן הדבורים צפיפות רבה, מתחילות הדבורים לבנות מלכונים - תאים גדולים יותר מהרגילים, שפתחם כלפי מטה, הבנויים בדרך כלל בשולי החלה. המלכה מטילה בהם ביצים, והלרוות הבוקעות מהן לאחר 3 ימים, מואכלות במזון מלכות. מכיוון שלא יגורו שתי מלכות בקן אחד, עוזבת המלכה הבוגרת את הקן עם הפועלות הבוגרות, מעט לפני בקיע המלכנים, ויוצרת נחיל, העף בענן צפוף שאורכו כ-10 מטרים. הנחיל יושב על ענף של עץ בסמוך לקן, מלוכד לאשכול. בשלב זה, הדבורים לא עוקצות בדרך כלל. מהנחיל נשלחות דבורים "גששות" המחפשות מקום חדש, המתאים לשמש להן לקן, בו הן בונות להן במהירות חלות חדשות. בקן הישן, המלכה הראשונה שבוקעת מהמלכון, עוקצת את המלכות שעוד לא בקעו, בעודן במלכונים. לאחר כ-10 ימים, מוכנה המלכה למעוף הכלולות. המלכה יוצאת מן הכוורת ביום חם, ואחריה יוצאים כל הזכרים, המתאספים עוד לפני כן במקבצים. אחד הזכרים, המצליח להשיג את המלכה, מחדיר לגופה כיס של תאי זרע (ספרמטוזואון), ומת מיד אחר כך. המלכה חוזרת לקן מספר דקות אחרי ההזדווגות, עמה חוזרים הזכרים. מלכה שלא הופרתה במעוף הראשון, יכולה לצאת למעופים נוספים, אך מלכה שלא הופרתה עד כשבועיים לאחר בקיעתה, לא תופרה עוד, ותטיל ביצים זכריות (הפלואידיות) בלבד. לאחר הצלחת ההזדווגות, הזכרים מורחקים מהקן. דבוראי המבחין בפגרי זכרים בפתח הכוורת יודע כי הזיווג של המלכה החדשה הצליח (ראו תמונה משמאל). כמות הביצים שמטילה המלכה משתנה בהתאם לתנאי הסביבה. באביב, בשיא עונת ההטלה, יכולה המלכה להטיל כ-2,500 ביצים ביממה (יותר ממשקל גופה). תקשורת ימין|ממוזער|250px|דבורת דבש מביאה [[גרגר אבקה|אבקה לכוורת.]] הדבורים מתקשרות בעיקר על ידי פרומונים. המלכה מפרישה פרומונים מיוחדים המודיעים לפועלות שיש לאסוף מזון. אם המלכה מתה או אובדת, חשות הדבורים בחסרונו של הפרומון, ומתחילות מיד בהגדלת תאים עם זחלים צעירים, והאכלתם במזון מלכות כדי שיהפכו למלכות. פרומונים אחרים נמצאים בארס הדבורים. כשדבורה עוקצת, חשות הדבורים בריח של הפרומון הזה, יודעות שישנה סכנה, ובאות לעזור בהגנה. דרך תקשורת אחרת, היא על ידי ריקוד מיוחד. דבורה המוצאת מקור מזון, מגיעה לקן, ורוקדת על חלה ריקוד המודיע לדבורים אחרות על מיקומו וכמותו של המזון. הדבורה רוקדת בצורת הסיפרה 8, כשהזווית בין הקו האמצעי של הריקוד לבין האנך, היא הזווית בין הקו מזון-כוורת לקו שמש-כוורת. מהירות הריקוד מלמדת על מרחקו של המזון מהקן, ומשך הריקוד, מלמד על עושרו של מקור המזון. מחול הדבורה נחשב לאחד הפלאים שבעולם החרקים, שכן הוא מבטא שפה בסיסית. היעלמות דבורים מכוורותיהן בסתיו 2007 נתגלתה תופעה חדשה בעולם, בה כ-40 מיליארד דבורים נעלמו מכוורותיהן מבלי להשאיר עקבות. 65% מכוורות ארצות הברית ננטשו. באפריל 2007 דווח כי דבר דומה התרחש גם בגרמניה, שווייץ, פורטוגל, איטליה וספרד. קיימים מספר רב של תאוריות להסברת העניין. בין ההסברים הנפוצים ביותר חומר הדברה מסוים, פטריות ווירוסים. לדעת מדענים רבים העלמות הדבורים עלולה לגרום לירידה חדה ביבולים, היות שדבורים מספקות שרותי האבקה לצמחים רבים. מה שיגרום לפגיעה כלכלית קשה בחקלאים, ולמחסור כלל עולמי של סוגי מזונות שונים המיוצרים מפירות וירקות. תופעה זו גרמה לחקירה מאומצת של הדבורה במעבדות רבות ברחבי העולם, וגרמה לגילויים רבים בתחום זה. תורשת הדבורים אצל דבורים הדמיון הגנטי בין בנות אותה כוורת גבוה בהרבה מזה שבפרטים שבחברות אחרות. לא זו בלבד שכל הדבורים בכוורת הן אחיות מלאות (אותו אב ואותה אם) אלא שהפלואידיות הזכר בדבורים גורמת לזה שהמטען התורשתי שהן מקבלות מאביהן זהה לחלוטין. אצל יונקים, לזכר יש כרומוזום Y אחד וכרומוזום X אחד ואילו לנקבה יש שני כרומוזומי X. כרומוזום ה-Y קטן בהרבה מה-X ומכיל פחות גנים. אצל מרבית החרקים לנקבה יש שני כרומוזומי X ולזכר X אחד אך לא כרומוזום Y. שיטה זו נקראת X ואפס. אצל דבורים ממין נקבה כלל המטען הגנטי מסודר בשלושה זוגות כרומוזומים ואצל הזכר יש שלושה כרומוזומים בודדים. הזכר בדבורים הוא הפלואידי והנקבה היא דיפלואידית. דבורת הדבש בישראל דבורת הדבש ידועה בארץ ישראל מתקופות קדומות. ישנם עדויות על מציאותן מן הכתובים (שמשון הגיבור ויהונתן בן שאול). לאחרונה נמצאה כוורת דבורים בחפירות תל רחוב שבעמק בית שאן שתוארכו למאה העשירים לפני הספירה.משך אלפי שנים הייתה בארץ רק הדבורה הסורית. היא התמודדה בהצלחה עם הצרעה וחיים בתנאי בר מוחלטים בתוך נקיקי סלע וגזעי עצים. בסוף המאה ה-19 הגיע לארץ הדבורה האיטלקית ומאז הפכה להיות הזן העיקרי. יתרונה הוא בפעילות השקטה וביצירת דבש בכמויות גדולות יחסית. ההתאמה שלה לתנאי הארץ קשה. עד הקמת המדינה, גידול הדבורים היה בעיקר תצרכי דבש והתרכז במטעי ההדרים בשרון. מלבד ההדרים נשענו הדבוראיים בשדות הבר בכרמל, בגליל ובהרי יהודה. וכן על צוחח הנחלים שהיה עשיר בפרחים בקיץ ובסתיו. בשנת 1984 חדרה לארץ "אקרית הוורואה", אשר הביאה להשמדת דבורי הבר וכן דבורי דבש. במקביל גבר הצורך בהאבקה של עצי פרי כמו תפוחי עץ, אגסים וכן מלונים ואבטיחים. תרומת דבורי הדבש היתה גדולה. בישראל קיימות כיום אוכלוסיות רבות מאד של דבורי דבש, כמעט כולן מבויתות; כ-90,000 כוורות תרבותיות מפוזרות ברחבי המדינה. למכוורות בישראל חשיבות רבה וערך כלכלי רב עבור גידולים חקלאיים רבים הזקוקים להאבקת דבורים, כאשר הדרישה הגדולה ביותר לכוורות היא בגידולי אבוקדו, תפוח, חמניות ואבטיח. משקי הכוורות המבויתות בישראל מאוגדים תחת מועצת הדבש וארגון מגדלי הדבורים, המתאמים בין החקלאים את פריסת הכוורות בזמן ובמרחב לצורך האבקת הגידולים השונים וייצור הדבש. דבורת הדבש נפוצה באופן טבעי באזור הלבנט, הכולל את ישראל. אולם תת-המין המקומי, var. syriaca, הינו אגרסיבי יחסית וממהר לעקוץ ולכן פחות נוח לביות. בשל אופיו האגרסיבי, יובא לישראל תת-המין האיטלקי, שהוא נוח יותר לביות. בגידול דבורים מסחרי משתמשים כיום רק בתת-המין הזה, שבשל עדינותו הוא פגיע יותר לתקיפות של צרעות מזרחיות בחודשי הקיץ, וכוורות רבות אובדות בדרך זו. השימוש הגובר בכוורות מבויתות של דבורי דבש מתת-מין שאינו מקומי השפיע על שכיחותם ותפוצתם של הטקסונים המקומיים של הדבורים בישראל. אוכלוסיות טבעיות של דבורי דבש היו נפוצות בישראל בעבר, אולם כיום רובן הוכחדו על ידי מחלות וטפילים שהועברו אליהן מהדבורים המיובאות. תת-המין הארצישראלי (var. syriaca) של דבורת הדבש הוכחד לחלוטין מישראל בעקבות הגעתו לארץ ב-1984 של הטפיל אקרית הוורואה (Varroa destructor) ‏סלבצקי, י. וחובריו, אקרית הוורואה בישראל, ילקוט המכוורת 45: 28-31, 2003.‏. ניתן עדיין לגלות מדי פעם בישראל התנחלויות טבעיות של דבורי דבש מחוץ לכוורות מבויתות. מושבות אלה הינן פליטות תרבות של אוכלוסיות הדבורים המיובאות המשמשות בחקלאות, ואינן מתת-המין הסורי. בנוסף לפגיעה בתת-המין המקומי של דבורת הדבש, ישנן עדויות לכך שקיימת תחרות על משאבים בין דבורי דבש לבין מינים אחרים של דבורים הנפוצים באופן טבעי בישראל‏שביט, עפרית, תחרות בין דבורי-דבש לבין דבורי-בר מקומיות בחבל הים תיכוני בישראל, עבודת דוקטורט, אוניברסיטת חיפה, 2007.‏. כוורות המשמשות לייצור דבש מוצבות בכל רחבי המדינה, למעט בשמורות טבע. אך גם בחלק גדול משטחי שמורות הטבע, שחלקן קטנות מאד (בעיקר במרכז הארץ), ישנה פעילות גבוהה של דבורי דבש שמגיעות מכוורות המוצבות מחוץ לשמורות. בשנים האחרונות החלו אף בנטיעה מאסיבית של עצים מייצרי צוף ברחבי המדינה, במטרה להגדיל עוד יותר את אוכלוסיותיהן של דבורי הדבש. לכמויות הגדולות של דבורי הדבש המשחרות בשטחים הפתוחים בישראל עלולה להיות השפעה שלילית על אוכלוסיות הדבורים המקומיות, המתבטאת בדחיקה של מינים מקומיים מסוימים, פגיעה באוכלוסיותיהם, ואולי אף הכחדתם‏‏. ראו גם * דבש * כוורת דבורים * דבוראות * פיתוח ענף הדבורים בשומרון ובבקעת הירדן קישורים חיצוניים *אתר מועצת הדבש *ויקישיתוף=דבורת הדבש הערות שוליים המקור: קטגוריה:דבוראות קטגוריה:צומח וחי בארץ ישראל